Silence is the rule
by Moody Poison
Summary: Levy n'a pas besoin des mots pour le comprendre ; leurs regards soufflent chacune de leurs pensées, leurs corps expriment le moindre de leurs sentiments. Alors, ils gardent le silence. Recueil de ficlets.
1. Accord tacite

**Accord tacite**

Silencieuse, Levy attendait, assise en tailleur sur le lit qui, pour une fois, n'était pas encombré de livres. Silence angoissant, oppressant, qu'elle prenait soin de garder malgré tout. L'attente, interminable, étirait chaque minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne des heures. Par-delà les murs, elle décelait la rumeur familière de la ville. Par la fenêtre, elle distinguait la guilde. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y trouver pour imaginer clairement l'ambiance dégénérée, là-bas; le boucan infernal et pourtant si réjouissant des lieux, les bagarres, l'entrain que chacun mettait à accomplir ses missions.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne participerait pas aux perpétuelles festivités.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait.

Elle se souvenait encore de son imposante silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était une aube brumeuse qui l'avait laissée inquiète et incertaine. La guilde, étrangement calme, désertée en cette heure inconvenante par tous ses autres membres, lui avait paru terne et froide. Une seule chandelle allumée dégageait une lueur fragile, vivotant dans le silence et la pénombre. Assise sur une table, Levy avait lancé un regard empreint d'espoir, les questions muettes dansant dans ses prunelles. _Puis-je t'aider ? T'accompagner ?_

Gajeel avait posé sur elle son regard de braise, avait soupiré. Secoué la tête. De quelques longues enjambées, il l'avait rejointe. D'un sourire en coin, il lui avait insufflé sa moquerie. _Tu t'inquiètes, Crevette ? _Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir froncé les sourcils, esquissé une moue boudeuse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, elle ne pouvait pas lui souffler combien elle avait peur pour lui. Ce serait comme s'attaquer à son âme solitaire, tromper la confiance qu'il avait en elle, douter de sa force. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, pas le droit de prononcer le moindre mot là-dessus. C'était la règle. Il lui avait alors tout simplement donné les clés de son appartement, ébouriffé les cheveux de sa rudesse habituelle.

— À dans trois semaines, avait-il maugréé en se détournant.

Elle avait acquiescé, sans un mot, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait.

Les trois semaines s'étaient écoulées avec une paresse poisseuse, comme chaque fois qu'il n'était pas là. Elle avait effectué deux missions avec Jett et Droy, s'était laissée porter par la joie de Fairy Tail, avait savouré chaque instant avec ses compagnons. Comme si de rien n'était. La règle du silence ne s'appliquait pas seulement leurs échanges, mais s'étendait à toute leur relation, son fondement même. Toujours faire comme si de rien n'était, toujours se dissimuler aux yeux des autres, toujours agir comme de bons amis. Ne se départir des apparences que dans leurs instants d'intimités, par leurs gestes, leurs regards et leurs souffles. C'était ainsi qu'ils savouraient le mieux le contraste qui les habitait, cette tendresse rude et cette admiration sans faille, cet air revêche et cette joie de vivre, cette carrure puissante et le corps délicat.

Levy ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi, mais elle en était satisfaite. Son attention lui suffisait, sa présence remplissait son existence, comblant la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse. Les sentiments n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés pour être ressentis.

La porte s'ouvrit, grinça. Levy se détourna de la fenêtre pour porter son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Un large sourire éclaira son visage aux traits fins, encore juvéniles. Un signe de bienvenue, une joie non feinte de le retrouver, sain et sauf. Elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour le rejoindre, patiente et désireuse de respecter son caractère bougon. Il posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, referma la porte. Une fois encore, il parcourut l'espace qui les séparait d'une enjambée ou deux. Une fois encore, il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bleus, déjà hirsutes pourtant. Sa main se posa sur sa taille si fine tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, lentement, pour mieux se rencontrer. D'abord avec tendresse, puis avec une avidité sauvage; lui par sa force et sa rudesse, elle par son impérieux désir d'être à la hauteur, d'afficher dans chacune de leurs étreintes son caractère entier, sans la moindre omission. Car si elle dévoilait un corps fragile, elle se forgeait chaque jour un tempérament d'acier pour rivaliser avec celui de son amant, pour, dans un étrange esprit de contradiction, lui imposer sa douceur.

_Tu m'as manqué._

Mais pas besoin de mots pour l'exprimer.


	2. Brouhaha

**Brouhaha**

Le brouhaha joyeux de la guilde Fairy Tail emplissait la salle commune. Les bavardages, plaisanteries et disputes diverses allaient de bon train. L'agitation perpétuelle seyait à Levy comme à personne. Elle papotait de bon cœur avec Lucy et Mirajane, emplissant la conversation de son innocence encore juvénile, l'empressement caractéristique de sa vivacité d'esprit. Derrière le bar, Mirajane contemplait les deux amies d'un œil bienveillant, tandis qu'elles dissertaient sur le livre de Lucy.

— Le problème, déplorait Lucy, c'est que le personnage est trop taciturne pour exprimer ses sentiments.

— Les mots ne sont pas toujours nécessaires, sourit Levy.

Mirajane eut un petit rire tendre, avant d'approuver :

— Levy a raison.

Devant l'air dubitatif de la blonde, elle désigna l'ensemble de la salle en ouvrant grand les bras :

— À Fairy Tail, tout le monde s'aime, mais peu le disent !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Lucy qui fut bien obligée d'admettre que ses amies n'avaient pas tort.

Satisfaite, Levy balançait une jambe dans le vide, sur le côté de son tabouret, soudain rêveuse. Elle adorait ces moments entre filles, cette joie qu'elle éprouvait quand elle discutait avec elles, parfois pour ne rien dire. Un plaisir simple que de parler sans ambages, accru par le contraste de ses longs silences, ces non-dits imposés avec Gajeel. La jeune mage aux cheveux bleus savourait cette opposition, s'en délectait, de la même façon qu'elle le faisait auparavant, lorsqu'elle passait de longues heures à travailler en tant que linguiste, seule, silencieuse, avec pour seule mélodie les bruissements de plume et de papier. Le retour à la civilisation avait toujours été grisant. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Gajeel qui, attablé avec Panther Lily, mâchait consciencieusement des morceaux d'acier en tout genre. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, durant laquelle il haussa un sourcil composé de piercings, interrogateur. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire innocent, puis se détourna.

— En même temps, lâcha Levy, si on se mettait à faire des déclarations à tout va, on finirait par ressembler aux Blue Pegasus !

Lucy imagina vaguement Natsu et Grey se comportant comme ce si fameux trio, composé d'Eve, Ren et Hibiki, et la réaction fut immédiate; elle éclata de rire face au ridicule de la situation.

Rire bien vite interrompu par une flamme de Natsu que Grey venait d'esquiver. Une mèche blonde, qui avait eu le malheur de s'échapper du chignon de la constellationiste, prit feu; le rire léger de la jeune femme se mua en hurlement catastrophé. Levy fut la plus prompte à réagir.

— Solid script : water !

Les lettres d'eau allèrent s'écraser sur Lucy, mettant fin à l'incendie capillaire.

— On dirait que ça repart en bagarre, constata gaiment Mirajane.

Déjà, Lucy se cherchait un abri digne de ce nom, jurant à voix basse que Natsu allait lui payer cette horreur. En plus, son contrat avec Cancer l'empêcherait de se faire couper les cheveux avant deux jours. Une catastrophe.

Ce qui n'était qu'un brouhaha constant se transforma bien vite en véritable capharnaüm, les hurlements se faisaient entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la salle commune, les objets en tout genre volaient, les tables et les bancs se renversaient, un énième gâteau originellement destiné à combler Erza trouva la mort dans une chute malencontreuse.

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'ouragan des fées, en quelque sorte.

Levy fut bousculée, se retrouva à quatre pattes derrière une table renversée, après avoir esquivé un projectile quelconque. Un peu plus loin, Kanna sortit l'une de ses cartes. Natsu hurlait comme un dément, des flammes s'échappant de ses narines. Gajeel se détourna de son repas pour transformer son poing en métal, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres. L'air se glaça autour de Grey. Ça allait barder. Où donc était le maître quand on avait besoin de lui ?

La fée aux cheveux bleus patienta gentiment derrière sa table, poursuivant sa discussion tranquille avec Mirajane; elles avaient appris depuis longtemps déjà à ignorer ce vacarme et ces batailles qui animaient la guilde.

— Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé ? demanda soudain Mirajane.

Levy passa la tête par-dessus la table.

Un banc avait pris feu, les flammes se propageant déjà à d'autres meubles. Jubia fixait amoureusement Grey qui s'était dévêtu. Tous étaient trop excités pour réaliser qu'ils frôlaient la catastrophe, ou d'autres impuissants.

— Solid script : beachcomber !

Les lettres grandirent, grandirent encore pour finalement se transformer en une vague gigantesque qui déferla sur la salle commune, comme si Aquarius était passée par-là. S'ensuivit un silence stupéfait. L'eau eut le bienfait de calmer les esprits échaudés, et tous se contemplaient, interdits. Les dégâts n'étaient pas négligeables d'ailleurs; l'ensemble du mobilier était sens dessus dessous, au même titre que les membres de la guilde : trempés, malmenés par la force de la déferlante, gisant ça et là.

Levy elle-même avait les fesses dans l'eau, maudissant sa réaction quelque peu extrême.

En plus, elle portait un tee-shirt blanc.

Le rouge lui monta instantanément aux joues; elle couvrit sa poitrine – à peine couverte d'une dentelle trop fine – de ses bras, chercha mentalement quelques excuses pour l'ensemble de la guilde. Gajeel, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, se dressa derrière elle en lui tendant son manteau. Elle accepta d'un sourire gêné, tout en se relevant pour l'enfiler. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent alors qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie, mains dans les poches. Cet échange n'avait rien de personnel, très loin de leurs habituels moments de solitude. Pourtant, il y avait dans ce simple contact une intensité invisible aux autres, des milliers de messages échangés par la simple force de la pensée, du regard, des gestes. Un sourire en coin, un haussement de sourcil, un soupir, un battement de cil. Tous ces détails qui rendaient leurs échanges silencieux si intimes, moments éphémères qui faisaient disparaître le monde autour d'eux, tout en dissimulant les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient aux yeux de tous – ou du moins, le pensaient-ils. Un instant qu'ils savouraient dans le calme qui suivait l'ouragan. Le regard de la linguiste s'attarda quelques discrètes secondes sur cette silhouette torse nue qui s'éloignait, tandis que la vie reprenait peu à peu autour d'elle, le temps reprenait son cours. Chacun s'affairait à ramasser meubles et objets pour remettre un semblant d'ordre…

Jusqu'à ce que le maître apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air aussi furieux qu'halluciné, frôlant probablement une crise cardiaque.

Oh oh.

Ça allait barder.


	3. Froissements

_Pour répondre à la suggestion de Baella._  
><em>Bonne lecture :) <em>

**Froissements**

Après avoir rangé la guilde de fond en comble avec ses comparses, Levy était rentrée à Fairy Hills pour prendre une bonne douche revigorante, délaissant ses vêtements trempés pour le confort d'une nouvelle tenue sèche. S'attachant les cheveux, elle observa son reflet dans la vitre et sourit, déclarant que rien ne lui allait mieux que les pantacourts, qui mettaient si bien ses hanches et son ventre plat en valeur.

Au-dehors, la nuit prenait ses droits, fraîche et mystérieuse. Au loin, les lueurs orangées de la ville tranchaient doucement avec les ténèbres. Levy retourna dans la salle de bain et ramassa ses habits trempés pour les mettre à sécher. Alors, seulement, son regard se porta à nouveau sur le manteau que Gajeel lui avait prêté. Elle le ramassa et ne put résister à la tentation de presser le vêtement contre son visage pour en humer l'odeur. C'était plus fort qu'elle, ça lui rappelait que trop la puissance tranquille qui émanait du Dragon Slayer quand elle était à ses côtés, cette façon dont elle se sentait en sécurité, le délicieux contraste entre le métal glacé et son corps torride.

La jeune mage se laissa tomber sur son lit, le manteau sur ses genoux. Elle saisit un livre, l'ouvrit à la page voulue pour se replonger dedans, reprenant l'histoire là où elle l'avait laissée bien des heures plus tôt. Sans résultat. Elle lisait sans vraiment lire, déconcentrée par ses pensées, perdant toujours le fil du récit. Rien à faire, elle avait bien trop la tête ailleurs. Et par « ailleurs », il fallait comprendre « auprès de Gajeel », à se demander ce qu'il faisait, s'il l'attendait, s'il allait bien, s'il allait repartir bientôt en mission – et tout un tas de questions de cet acabit. Parce que, bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait lui demander; s'il y avait bien une règle à respecter, c'était celle d'une distance soignée. À l'étouffer, elle ne ferait que le perdre. Elle devait donc réfréner ses envies, préférer paraître indifférente plutôt que collante. Et puis, entre chaque extrême se trouvait un juste milieu.

Levy reposa son livre à côté d'elle. Ses mains se perdirent dans le tissu rêche du manteau alors qu'elle laissait doucement retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ainsi recroquevillée, elle se laissait aller à une sorte de rêverie suave. Elle dût se rendre à l'évidence; cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Gajeel, senti son corps contre le sien, son souffle dans son cou, ses mains sur sa peau, ses caresses à la rudesse sensuelle.

Et le manteau ferait un parfait prétexte.

Ni une, ni deux, elle bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa un gilet pour affronter la fraîcheur nocturne, gribouilla un mot rapide à l'intention d'éventuelles personnes qui pourraient la chercher, saisit le vêtement emprunté et sortit de sa chambre. Les couloirs de Fairy Hills étaient déserts et silencieux et la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus se faufila dehors en catimini.

Elle dut admettre qu'elle était bien plus sensible aux sons depuis que le plus infime d'entre eux pouvait prendre la place de conversation, à ses oreilles. Alors qu'elle traversait les rues d'un pas rapide, elle se surprit à sourire d'appréhension et de joie mêlées. Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amant au point qu'elle se sentît comme une fillette à son premier rendez-vous ? Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et elle se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer…

Trop tard. Elle se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement de Gajeel, ayant depuis un moment déjà grimpé les marches de l'immeuble, et se tenait là, poing levé, prête à frapper à la porte. Le calme environnant la poussa à tendre l'oreille – c'était fou ce que le moindre bruit pouvait avoir son importance – et elle ne décela rien de particulier si ce n'était la rumeur habituelle des voisins.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa trois petits coups secs.

Les sons attendus, lui parvinrent avec une netteté accrue : raclement de chaise sur le parquet, bruits de pas accompagnés du froissement de tissu caractéristique de ceux qui portent des pantalons larges, la plainte de la poignée de porte quand on posa une main ferme dessus, le grincement des gonds.

Presque timidement, elle tendit le manteau devant elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il haussa un sourcil, signifiant clairement que ce n'était pas urgent, puis s'écarta du seuil pour la laisser entrer. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce familière et accueillante à ses yeux, puis se tourna vers Gajeel. Il lui retira le manteau des mains pour le poser négligemment sur une chaise, puis se rapprocha encore, un sourire en coin, rivé sur sa tenue.

— J'aimais bien le tee-shirt blanc, moi, susurra-t-il.

_Mais que pour moi_, disait son regard.

Un rire échappa à Levy, et elle se laissa aller à son étreinte, heureuse de retrouver ses bras puissants et rassurants. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Levy pour repousser son gilet qui tomba à terre dans un bruissement délicat, puis passa ses mains brûlantes sous le sous pull qu'elle portait, curieux de voir s'il y trouverait la dentelle aperçue plus tôt sous les vêtements trempés. La linguiste sentit son pouls s'accélérer encore, le rouge lui monter aux joues, le souffle lui manquer. Elle fit un effort hors du commun pour ne pas se jeter sur lui avec une avidité qu'elle jugeait déplacée, pour laisser l'instant s'étirer, savourer cette attente douce et frustrante, apprécier le contact de ces mains sous lesquelles son corps tout entier frémissait.

Alors qu'elle entourait la taille de Gajeel de ses bras, ses mains se perdirent dans cette chevelure sauvage qu'elle aimait tant. Quand elle releva la tête vers lui, visage tendu pour recevoir un baiser, son regard pénétrant lui insufflait désir et impatience. Leurs êtres respectifs se cherchaient, s'apprivoisaient réciproquement, hurlaient des mots qu'il était inutile de prononcer.

_Je te veux._

Très vite, seuls les froissements de tissus et l'insatiable passion se nichèrent dans le silence.


	4. Battements

**Battements**

D'un battement de cils interdit, Levy accueillit la nouvelle. Panther Lily baissa la tête, abattu, les poings serrés comme pour apaiser sa colère :

— Je n'ai plus assez de magie pour prendre ma forme d'origine et le traîner chez un médecin, tu sais comme il est têtu…

— Où est-il ? rétorqua-t-elle aussi tôt, en se levant d'un bond.

À peine eût-elle la réponse qu'elle sortait à toute allure, manquant de renverser Lucy de son tabouret au passage. Elle courut à toutes jambes à travers la ville jusqu'à arriver au pied du petit immeuble dans lequel vivait Gajeel. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, poussa la porte, fit quelques pas…

Le sang.

Trop d'hémoglobine.

Des blessures graves ? La vision du sang, familière et dévastatrice, lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'était pourtant pas une petite nature, elle en avait vu d'autres, des blessures terribles, résultats de combats ou d'accidents. C'était une mage rodée et combative, toujours prête à épauler ses compagnons. Généralement, elle avait su garder son sang-froid. Mais une crainte nouvelle naissait dans sa poitrine, à la vision de ce sang. Une panique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa gorge se serra. Était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de Gajeel ? Parce qu'elle ne le voyait plus comme un ami ? Parce qu'il avait pris une place si particulière dans son existence ? C'était complètement absurde. Elle devait reprendre contenance, tout de suite, maintenant.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

L'envie de hurler la prit subitement, l'envie de débiter ce flot de parole qui lui retournait les entrailles. _Gajeel, tu es stupide_. Oui, ça elle voulait le crier de toutes ses forces. Il était si stupide d'être rentré dans cet état, de l'inquiéter autant. Il était stupide de risquer sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas le voir comme ça. Pas blessé. Tout ce sang dont il était maculé, n'était-ce des dizaines de blessures mortelles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas dans un hôpital ?

Elle avança d'un pas, sous le regard de Gajeel. Puis un deuxième.

_Je vais bien,_ disait l'attitude mi-assurée, mi agacée du Dragon Slayer.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Tout ce sang. Même si ce n'étaient que des blessures superficielles, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, le risque d'infection était grand, il avait probablement des fractures… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux au cour de ce diagnostique visuel sommaire, mettant Gajeel dans l'embarras. De son bras le plus valide, il saisit son menu poignet, l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller à même le sol souillé. Puis, il la relâcha pour entourer les épaules de Levy, qui s'étouffait en sanglots silencieux.

_Je vais bien,_ répétait son étreinte.

Son mutisme était pareil à un vacarme assourdissant pour la jeune femme.

Il resserra encore son étreinte. Elle posait son front contre le torse robuste du Dragon Slayer, tâchant au mieux de se calmer.

_Là, écoute. Je suis vivant._

Il n'était pas de ces silences sinistres et angoissants, où transparaissait la terreur, où la mort planait de son aura funèbre. C'était un calme apaisant, la preuve que tout allait bien, en dépit de la situation. Ainsi blottie entre ses bras puissants, Levy pouvait entendre les battements réguliers du cœur de Gajeel, sans interruption. Une mélodie saine saluant la voie du rétablissement. Elle s'écarta pour essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

À nouveau sûre d'elle, elle se mit à relativiser. Sa raison reprit le dessus, les impératifs, les premiers gestes de secours lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le calme, presque professionnel, s'empara d'elle avec une force nouvelle, sa terreur chassée par une foi inébranlable dans les capacités de son amant. Quelle sotte faisait-elle ! Se laisser emporter de la sorte n'était pas inclus dans le contrat de leur relation.

Elle se reprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Allez viens, on va soigner tout ça, dit-elle doucement.

Oubliée cette panique furieuse qui l'avait envahie, envolées ses craintes. Elle prit le bras de Gajeel entre ses petites mains, l'aida à se relever, puis à se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bains. Elle avait suffisamment lu de livres sur les soins, suffisamment rafistolé Jett et Droy durant leurs missions pour se sentir sûre d'elle. Il serait toujours temps d'accélérer la guérison une fois Wendy revenue. Mais en attendant, ils allaient faire ça à l'ancienne, avec quelques bons bandages, du désinfectant, une aiguille, du fil, et surtout du repos. Cela ne plairait pas à Gajeel, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait les arguments nécessaires pour qu'il reste au lit.

La pensée la fit sourire.


	5. Clapotis

**Clapotis**

Le jet d'eau brûlante délassa les muscles noués de Levy. Sitôt ses cheveux rincés, elle tourna le robinet de la douche, puis se glissa dans le bain adjacent. Les parfums délicats des huiles essentielles qu'elle y avait versées et les flammes dansantes des bougies contribuaient à la sérénité du moment. Ça, et le livre qu'elle prit délicatement entre ses mains, prenant garde à ne surtout pas le mouiller. Pas question de s'encombrer des lunettes du vent, elles se maculeraient de buées. Et puis, parfois, il était bon de prendre son temps pour lire, savourer les mots, les laisses s'imprimer pour ensuite s'estomper au fil des pages. De temps à autre, elle se plongeait dans une douce réflexion sur l'origine d'un terme, ou ses diverses influences. Déformation professionnelle ? Levy aimait son travail tout autant que ces soirées de délassement.

Elle changea de position, un coude sur le rebord de la baignoire, une jambe repliée sous elle. Des mèches bleues s'échappaient de la queue de cheval brouillonne qu'elle avait faite, retombant sur son front ou sur sa nuque. La température du bain était parfaite elle n'avait pas froid lorsqu'elle se redressait et la chaleur ne lui montait pas à la tête non plus. Maîtrise qui relevait de nombreuses années de pratique. Cette pensée fit sourire Levy. Ses bains s'étaient fait moins fréquents, ces derniers temps, et elle le savourait d'autant plus. Elle pourrait s'y prélasser toute la nuit !

Son moment de détente fut néanmoins anéanti par le claquement de la porte de sa salle de bain. Devant elle, se dressait un visiteur plutôt inattendu, un sac balancé sur son épaule et une mine plutôt contrariée.

— Gajeel ! s'exclama-t-elle, manquant de peu de lâcher son précieux ouvrage à l'eau.

Avec lui traînait désormais dans la pièce une odeur de fumée, d'incendie.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète, mais d'une voix basse, pour ne pas alerter Fairy Hills.

Était-il arrivé quelque chose à la guilde ? Une attaque ? Quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

— Natsu a brûlé mon appartement.

Levy hésitait entre le soulagement et une nouvelle forme de panique. Il semblait évident qu'il devrait rester ici quelques temps. Discrètement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer son accord quant à la situation, pas plus que le Dragon Slayer avait besoin de formuler sa question. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un petit sourire dont elle avait le secret pour que Gajeel posât un sac contenant ses maigres effets restant.

Sans gêne aucune, il commença à se dévêtir pour se glisser sous la douche, débarrasser son corps de la suie et de la fumée. Elle le contempla faire, avec un éclat appréciateur dans les yeux et les joues légèrement rougies, ce qui n'échappa à son compagnon qui lui lança un sourire provocateur avant de tirer le rideau de douche, privant Levy d'une vue plutôt agréable. Un peu vexée, cette dernière replongea dans son livre, tournant le dos à la douche. Mais, comme souvent lorsque Gajeel était dans les environs – ou occupait de trop ses pensées – les mots se mêlaient sans qu'elle n'y prêtât attention. Agacée, elle se concentra davantage, se plongeant dans un passage particulièrement passionnant de l'histoire, jusqu'à occulter le monde autour d'elle.

Tant et si bien qu'elle glapit de surprise lorsque Gajeel se glissa dans le bain dans son dos, ses bras entourant sa taille menue, ses lèvres trouvant la nuque de la jeune mage. Le livre lui échappa des mains et tomba avec un bruit mat sur le tapis de bain.

Elle porta vivement une main à sa bouche, de peur d'avoir alerté ses voisines de chambres. Ce qui était le cas.

— Tout va bien Levy ? fit la voix d'Erza, dans le couloir.

— Oui, oui. J'ai manqué de glisser dans la baignoire, mentit-elle.

Rassurée, Titania s'en fut. La jeune mage laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, son cœur battant toujours la chamade. Dans son cou, elle devinait le sourire amusé de Gajeel. Son être s'embrasait au contact de leurs peaux nues.

Caresses et frissons.

Vraiment, il allait falloir qu'elle travaille sur un sort de silence, à écrire sur les murs de sa chambre. Parce que cette cohabitation promettait d'être mouvementée.


	6. Croustillant

**Croustillant**

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chauffer la peau de Levy à travers les rideaux entr'ouverts. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son demi-sommeil, roula entre les draps, tournant le dos à l'astre du jour qui tentait de la priver de sa grasse matinée mensuelle. Bien mieux qu'une grasse matinée, d'ailleurs, songeait-elle tout en blottissant contre le dos de Gajeel, le nez dans les cheveux du Dragon Slayer. Elle huma son parfum, laissa ses doigts courir et effleurer le dos puissant, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Gajeel n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à ces moments de faiblesse, il avait pour habitude de se lever tôt, souvent poussé par la faim d'acier qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Ce matin-là ne fit pas exception. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de fuir le lit, de petites mains exigeantes s'agrippèrent à lui, et de grand yeux noisette encore embués de sommeil vinrent compléter la moue suppliante de la crevette qu'il trouvait dans son dos. Alors, il ravala sa mauvaise humeur, se tourna et la prit dans ses bras.

Alors elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui, son souffle contre son torse, ses cheveux dans son cou. Elle se pelotonna comme un chat, un sourire aux lèvres, et se laissa entraîner dans un sommeil léger et voluptueux, qui donnait envie à Gajeel de la serrer dans ses bras, de s'imprégner de son odeur, de la protéger. Du moins, pour une dizaine de minutes, avant que son ventre se mît à gargouiller férocement. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Partagé. Une part de lui avait même hâte que son appartement fût vite reconstruit, qu'il y retournât. Cohabiter avec Levy le rendait trop vulnérable, changeait ses habitudes, mais changeait aussi leur relation. Et il ignorait encore si cela lui convenait ou non.

Il lâcha un soupir excédé, tenta à nouveau de se lever. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il écarta ses bras et se tourna… Aussitôt, des bras avides et capricieux vinrent enserrer sa taille. Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel. Où diable était passée l'époque où elle quittait son lit à toute vitesse pour retourner le plus discrètement possible à Fairy Hills ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier qu'il était une âme solitaire ?

Il patienta à nouveau quelques minutes que la respiration de la mage se fit plus lente et profonde, puis entreprit de se défaire de son étreinte. Elle se réveilla aussitôt, bondit hors du lit, les sourcils froncés. Gajeel se tint prêt, bien que peu désireux d'entendre qui que ce fût ce matin. Il n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on le bousculât, surtout au réveil. Néanmoins, Levy énonça calmement :

— Solid Script : Iron Snack.

Aussitôt, des lettres d'acier se matérialisèrent et tombèrent doucement sur le matelas devant Gajeel. Soudain docile, ce dernier se rassit et saisit l'une des petites lettres, lançant un regard interrogatif à Levy. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de bâiller et de se glisser à nouveau sous sa couette, un bras accroché à son amant.

Gajeel renifla la lettre S de métal, un peu sceptique, puis croqua dedans. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris que ce fût si bon. Ça croustillait même sous la dent, et ça avait sacrément bon goût. L'expérience culinaire le laissa ravi et il décréta soudain que désormais, il aimait passer du temps à Fairy Hils.

Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, il remercia Levy en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, avant de se rallonger à ses côtés, entourant sa taille de son bras, embrassant chastement la base de sa nuque avant de se laisser aller à la paresse des grasses matinées.


	7. Tonnerre

**Tonnerre**

Panther Lily avançait aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient, tandis que de noirs nuages se profilaient à l'horizon. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il dormait à la belle étoile, passant chaque journée à la Guilde pour ensuite parcourir les rues de la ville dans une sorte de paisible routine. Il était privé de toit depuis l'incendie _Natsuesque_ de l'appartement de Gajeel et n'avait pas souhaité suivre ce dernier chez Levy; personne ne l'y avait invité et de toute manière tenir la chandelle ne l'intéressait pas.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, il ferait bien volontiers exception à la règle. Lors de sa promenade de fin de d'après-midi, ses sens de félins avaient distingués une particularité dans l'air, une sorte de tension mêlée d'humidité qui faisait frémir le bout de ses moustaches. Les signes avant-coureurs d'un orage imminent avaient suivi – dont les noirs nuages – et Lily était aussitôt parti en quête d'un refuge. Ses options s'étaient très vite limitées, peu motivé qu'il était pour se réfugier seul dans la Guilde désertée.

Il escalada rapidement la façade de Fairy Hills jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre familière. À l'intérieur, Levy lisait tranquillement un livre tandis que Gajeel, assis à même le sol, semblait grignoter distraitement des lettres d'acier. La panthère ne prit pas le temps de s'interroger sur la nature étrange de ce repas et, désormais certain de ne pas déranger deux amants dans une situation intime, s'annonça de quelques petits coups secs et empressés sur le carreau.

Surprise, Levy leva le nez; son esprit vif ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien entre l'air paniqué de l'Exceed et le ciel s'assombrissant à vue d'œil. Retirant ses lunettes, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer Lily et la referma aussi sec. Le premier coup de tonnerre retentit à ce moment-là et, la pauvre panthère plaqua ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour en atténuer le son, tremblant comme une feuille.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? grogna Gajeel en apercevant son « chat ».

Levy haussa un sourcil, avant de rétorquer sur le ton de l'évidence :

— Trouver refuge, bien entendu.

Se disant, elle prit Lily entre ses bras pour l'installer sur le lit, lui proposant les deux coussins pour qu'il pût s'y blottir.

— Ce n'est qu'un orage, je ne vois pas le problème, bouda Gajeel.

— On ne laisse pas les gens coucher dehors par un temps pareil ! s'emporta Levy.

Le regard de Lily voguait de Levy à Gajeel avec une inquiétude croissante. Allaient-ils le remettre dehors ? L'idée ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais la dispute qui se profilait à l'horizon à l'instar des nuages n'était pas de bonne augure. Heureusement, il savait que Levy était une femme forte, capable de tenir tête à ce Dragon Slayer buté. Les colères de Levy pouvaient être impressionnantes, et, elle avait un curieux pouvoir sur son amant. S'il avait le sentiment d'être un enfant pris en faute entre ses deux parents, il voyait combien la jeune mage prenait son cas à cœur, aussi bien dans la véhémence de ses propos que son ton catastrophé, peut-être un soupçon exagéré. Gajeel, têtu, n'en démordait pas.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Il pourrait attraper froid ! Et sa peur du tonnerre, tu y songes ?

— Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait du bien !

— Ah oui ? siffla Levy, poings sur les hanches.

Gajeel se renfrogna. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors, dans un élan exaspéré, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre à l'adresse du pauvre Lily. Devant le manque de réaction de ce dernier, le Dragon Slayer enjamba la fenêtre et se tint sur le mince rebord, bras levés vers les cieux déchaînés :

— Tu vois, Lily ? Je ne suis pas frappé par la foudre ! se moqua aussitôt Gajeel, trempé par la déluge.

Il marqua une courte pause, tournant le dos à son amante et à son chat, faisant face à la tempête, puis déclama, d'un ton toujours aussi incisif :

— Sinon, je peux toujours appeler Luxus à la rescousse pour qu'il serve de paratonnerre, qu'en pens-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Levy s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et la ferma, condamnant Gajeel à rester dehors sous la pluie torrentielle.

_Ne t'avise pas de casser la vitre_, articula-t-elle à l'adresse de son amant, une lueur furieuse dans le regard, tandis que Gajeel la fixait bouche bée.

Après tout, c'était sa chambre, et c'était à elle seule de décider qui avait le droit d'y rester ou non. Plus tard, quand elle se serait calmée, elle daignerait peut-être pardonner son manque d'altruisme à son amant, lui accordant à nouveau l'asile. Hors de question cependant qu'il considérât sa gentillesse comme acquise.

Et le pire dans l'affaire, c'était que Gajeel n'avait jamais eu l'intention de virer ce pauvre Lily, il s'était juste exprimé de sa mauvaise humeur constante pour dénoncer le ridicule de la situation, loin de se douter que cela déraperait à ce point. Fichue bonne femme.

Levy se tourna vers Panther Lily et se glissa avec lui sous la couette, plongeant l'Exceed dans un silence ouaté, le tonnerre n'étant plus qu'un lointain écho à ses craintes. Certes, il n'était pas totalement isolé, et ses sens développés pouvaient encore saisir les vibrations de la pluie qui battait les carreaux et chaque coup de tonnerre demeurait saisissant. Néanmoins, il se savait loin du vacarme extérieur. Il jouissait de ce demi-silence réconfortant dans un ronronnement serein.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait voir le visage mauvais de Gajeel, ponctuellement illuminé par un éclair, son air furieux promettant mille souffrances aux deux bienheureux qui plongeaient dans le sommeil sous les bienfaits du silence.


	8. Chant

****_Voici le huitième ficlet sur Levy et Gajeel. Il ne me satisfait pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas continuer la publication sans ce passage. Il faudra donc s'attendre à ce que je le remplace plus tard. Mes excuses. _

**Chant**

Quand Levy s'était réveillée ce matin-là, tout était silencieux. Panther Lily était encore blotti contre elle, adorable dans son sommeil. Et en songeant aux jolies choses, elle avait instantanément tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, pour y contempler un ciel bleu dépourvu de tout nuage. L'orage était passé.

Alors, seulement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et, paniquée, elle bondit sur ses pieds – réveillant la petite panthère dans la foulée – puis colla son nez à la vitre.

Personne à signaler.

— Il doit être sacrément furax, commenta l'Exceed en bâillant.

Levy se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. L'épisode lui revenait avec une clarté nouvelle; la stupide dispute, l'air paniqué de Lily, l'orage grondant et cette pulsion soudaine qui l'avait poussée à refermer la fenêtre sur son amant, furieuse. Bien entendu, elle comptait juste le faire patienter dehors quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui faire passer la nuit sous la tempête. Mais elle s'était endormie, avait glissé inexorablement dans les limbes du sommeil le plus profond, coupée du monde.

Et elle avait laissé Gajeel dehors. Toute la nuit.

Anxieuse, elle commença à se tordre les doigts, s'interrogeant sur l'endroit où il pourrait être à l'heure actuelle, avant de réaliser, évidemment, qu'il serait à la guilde. Elle s'y rendit donc d'un pas vif après une douche rapide, déterminée à s'excuser, ne serait-ce que par le biais d'un de ces échanges tacites qui rythmaient leur relation.

Arrivée sur le seuil de la salle commune, elle trouva Lucy, Loki et Mirajane en train de converser à mi-voix. La guilde avait l'air presque silencieuse à l'intérieur, secouée par un murmure ému plutôt que l'habituelle agitation.

— J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda la mage aux cheveux bleus en arrivant auprès de ses amis.

— Quelle femme cruelle, murmura encore une fois l'esprit Stellaire.

— Gajeel a chanté aujourd'hui, souffla Lucy pour répondre à la nouvelle arrivante, c'était assez triste.

— Oui, approuva Mirajane en levant son doux regard bleu vers le ciel comme pour réfléchir. Ça racontait l'histoire d'une femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur en le mettant à la porte une nuit d'orage.

Levy se sentit pâlir d'un coup; de stupeur elle ouvrit la bouche. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle était partagée entre la révolte et le désespoir le plus total.

— Ben ça va pas, Levy ?

— Tu devrais en profiter pour aller consoler Gajeel plutôt que de t'étonner qu'il ait une copine, ricana Loki.

Lucy donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'esprit, avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage. Ce crétin n'était pas obligé d'éventer les secrets qu'elle lui confiait. La brillante mage des mots ferait vite le lien entre les propos de Loki et les insinuations constantes à d'éventuels sentiments pour Gajeel. Étonnamment, Levy ne fit aucune remarque, ne fronça pas les sourcils. À l'intérieur, elle perçut la silhouette de Gajeel, imposante et rassurante comme toujours. Un peu distante aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant; il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se détourna, pour reprendre sa conversation animée.

— J'ai envie d'aller faire du shopping, fit finalement Levy. Tu m'accompagnes Lucy ?

— Dois-je encore porter les paquets ? s'inquiéta Loki.

La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents et entraîna avec joie son amie à sa suite, après avoir souhaité bon courage à Mirajane.

**oOo**

Gajeel jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la silhouette gracile de son amante qui s'éloignait en compagnie de Lucy et ce dragueur de Léo. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Oh, sa vengeance aurait été plus satisfaisante si elle était arrivée à temps pour entendre la fin de sa chanson, puis le silence incroyable qui avait suivi, mais il s'en accommodait volontiers.

— Tu t'en rends compte qu'elle va être triste pendant un moment, quand même ? fit Lily d'un ton accusateur.

Le Dragon Slayer lui lança un regard torve, en ignorant un étrange pincement au cœur.


	9. Souffles

**Souffles**

Levy avait d'abord été bouleversée. Puis elle s'était sentie coupable. Puis elle s'était interrogée. Gajeel n'avait certainement pas imaginé à quel point il secouerait la jeune femme en fomentant sa vengeance. D'ailleurs, lui-même devait ignorer ce qu'il éprouvait réellement, quelle était la part de vérité et quelle était la part de mensonge dans chanson devenue désormais populaire à Fairy Tail.

Désormais, assise en tailleur sur son lit, le nez levé vers la fenêtre, elle se laissait envahir par une appréhension qu'elle ne se connaissait pas; elle avait fini par en déduire que la façon dont elle avait perçu les événements – ce simulacre de dispute, pour tout admettre – importait peu, mais que ce que Gajeel en pensait, par contre, serait crucial. Les _scenarii_ s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête, sous la forme de questions toutes plus saisissantes les unes que les autres, allant de « Et si c'était une blague ? » à « Et si je l'avais blessé ? » en passant par le terrifiant « Qui s'est trop attaché ? ».

Troublée, elle se força à expirer un grand coup, cherchant un peu réconfort dans son environnement familier. Elle était presque parvenue à recouvrer ses moyens quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la cause de son tourment. Il porta sur elle ce regard dont il avait l'habitude, celui qui signifiait qu'il l'avait remarquée, mais qu'il n'avait rien de particulier à lui dire. Puis il se laissa tomber la chaise, répétant avait une minutie nouvelle les gestes que trop quotidiens. Levy fronça les sourcils. Le quotidien. C'était le quotidien, l'ennui, les habitudes, le manque de singularité de ce dernier mois qui avait créé cette situation absurde. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils ne formaient pas un vrai couple.

À nouveau, elle souffla pour chasser le malaise.

Elle observa Gajeel à la dérobée, tout en continuant à étudier la question plus en détail. C'était d'une logique imparable, pourtant. La proximité ne leur allait pas non plus. Elle savait juste mieux s'en accommoder que lui, mais, fichtre, comment lire en paix lorsqu'il mâchouillait ses morceaux de métal ? Comment être ponctuelle avec une bouillotte sous sa couette ? Elle soupira, plus bruyamment encore, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du Dragon Slayer, qui haussa un sourcil.

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête avant de replonger dans ses sombres pensées. Après un long silence, Gajeel ouvrit la bouche :

— Si tu es contrariée par la chanson, je-

— Je ne suis pas contrariée par la chanson, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Et elle réalisa instantanément que c'était vrai. Peu importait les causes et les conséquences, l'agacement. La chanson, elle, respectait les règles moqueuses des non-dits et des mots voilés, cela pouvait aussi bien être une déclaration comme une farce, cela ne changeait rien, dans les fondements.

Néanmoins, en guise d'excuse, Gajeel la rejoignit sur le lit, s'assit derrière elle pour enlacer sa taille et nicher son menton sur l'épaule de son amante. Sa façon à lui d'être mal à l'aise pour une dispute stupide. En fin de compte, ils n'avaient aucunement besoin de s'expliquer, d'épiloguer sur les torts de chacun.

Il souffla doucement dans le cou de Levy et resserra sa prise, avant de murmurer :

— J'ai reçu un courrier du propriétaire, je peux retourner vivre dans mon appartement dès demain.

Levy cligna des paupières, le temps d'enregistrer l'information avec soin, puis se tourna pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle devina dans les prunelles ardentes de son vis-à-vis le même ras-le-bol du trop-plein d'intimité et d'automatismes.

— Tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant, alors ? l'interrogea la jeune mage d'un ton teinté d'espoir.

Il hocha la tête, fit mine de se réfléchir, puis, un sourire en coin, ajouta :

— Il faudrait quand même augmenter la fréquence des petits déjeuners « Iron Snack ».

Nouveau souffle, encore. Celui qui accompagne un rire, une étreinte, un baiser.


	10. Pleurs

_Hm. Vous allez me haïr. En plus, la suite n'est pas vraiment prête. Et en plus, Levy est un peu OOC. Mais, vous savez que j'vous aime, hein ?  
>Ah, oui, petite note pour ceux qui trouvent que parfois, Gajeel et Levy parlent trop. La loi du silence s'applique avant tout à leur relation, pas aux faits triviaux, ou aux dialogues avec les autres personnages. Je tiens à préciser, au cas où. ^^<br>Bonne lecture,_

**Pleurs**

Un choc.

Levy se sentait comme transportée dans un monde de douleur vive, cette agonie singulière qui caractérisait la perte d'un être cher. Elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, plongée dans le néant, inapte et impuissante. La culpabilité et la rancœur lui nouaient les trippes dans un bal furieux. Nauséeuse, elle se sentait incapable de bouger. Elle demeurait assise sur le banc de la salle commune, incapable de se mouvoir, incapable de parler. Seuls les sanglots l'étreignaient, inutiles et affligeants. Autour d'elle s'étaient amassés divers membres de Fairy Tail, tous soucieux de son état. Lucy se tordait les mains, embarrassée et triste, d'autant plus qu'elle était celle qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à son amie. Elle ne savait comment la consoler; beaucoup de membres de la guilde étaient partis en mission et il était impossible de rassembler une expédition digne de ce nom dans l'immédiat. Mais bientôt, promettait-elle à mi-voix, tandis que Mirajane acquiesçait. À Fairy Tail, on n'abandonnait pas ses camarades à son sort. Macao, plus loin, approuva d'un signe de tête déterminé, se remémorant sans doute son propre sauvetage par Natsu et Lucy. S'il le fallait, ils partiraient sans les membres les plus forts – et après tout, Mirajane n'était-elle pas un mage de rang S ?

Nouveaux sanglots. Levy était incapable d'exprimer sa gratitude pour les efforts de ses amis, trop immergée dans son propre désespoir pour parvenir à assembler des idées cohérentes. Plus que tout, le risque de perdre l'un d'entre eux dans cette entreprise pour ensuite découvrir la mort de… Non, elle ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

C'était de sa faute. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais rien de sensé lui venait à l'esprit.

C'était de sa faute. Elle se le répétait sans cesse, rongée par cette culpabilité maladive qui la poussait à rejouer chaque scène dans sa tête. Jett et Droy qui lui proposaient une quête, pour faire renaître un peu leur équipe. Elle qui refusait gentiment, leur rappelant qu'elle avait une traduction de documents anciens à renvoyer la semaine qui suivait à une célèbre maison d'édition de la ville. Et elle les contemplait des milliers de fois avec leurs sourires encourageants, lui promettant de revenir vite et triomphants. Elle se souvint avoir furtivement caressé l'idée de leur demander d'attendre une petite semaine, le temps qu'elle finît afin de pouvoir partir avec eux. Puis, ne voulant pas leur retirer cette joie si jamais la mission était prise par quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'était ravisée.

Jett et Droy n'étaient jamais revenus. Ils venaient tout juste de recevoir un rapport de l'employeur comme quoi la créature sévissait toujours après que les deux mages se furent aventurés dans son repaire. Silence radio. Disparus. Probablement décédés.

Morts.

Et s'ils étaient tous les deux follement amoureux d'elle, ils demeuraient ses amis de toujours, ses compagnons dans les coups durs, les membres de son équipe. Ils l'avaient toujours protégée à leurs risques et périls. Ensemble, ils avaient vécu de folles aventures, des expériences inoubliables, enduré des situations improbables.

Ils étaient ses amis de toujours.

Disparus.

— Hé, Crevette.

Elle leva un regard larmoyant sur Gajeel qui s'agenouilla devant elle. Il posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune mage, plantant ses prunelles ardentes dans les siennes, évaluant l'étendue de son chagrin. Il poussa un soupir bref, communiqua sa décision en serrant brièvement les mains de son amante. Et il se releva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il y avait dans ces simples gestes une promesse qui remua Levy. Elle était partagée entre lui hurler de ne pas y aller et le supplier de les retrouver.

Gajeel se détourna sans qu'elle parvînt à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle sentait le Dragon Slayer lui échapper un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle devait réagir. Et pourtant, elle restait sourde au monde autour d'elle, incapable de discerner les mouvements, les consolations, les conversations autour d'elle.

Quand elle trouva enfin la force de quitter l'étreinte de Mirajane pour franchir les portes de la guilde en silence, la certitude que Gajeel prendrait le premier train s'était ancrée en elle. Elle put percevoir le sifflement d'une locomotive qui s'élançait.

Trop tard.


	11. Murmures

**Murmures**

Les portes de la guilde Fairy Tail s'ouvrirent en grand.

Les murmures se répandirent tout autour du nouvel arrivant, propageant une onde d'inquiétude et d'expectative. D'espoir. Mais les traits de Natsu demeuraient sombres et fermés. Son regard fuyant. Le visage d'Erza, qui se tenait tête basse, était dissimulé par ses cheveux. Les autres membres de l'expédition demeuraient au-dehors, silhouettes immobiles et silencieuses.

Muets comme des tombes.

Levy ouvrit la bouche, chercha le regard de ses amis sans les trouver. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson d'angoisse. Alors qu'elle se levait de son banc avec une lenteur crispée, l'angoisse se transforma en certitude. Tremblante, elle tituba jusqu'aux portes, cherchant son souffle, tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la terreur. Mirajane passa un bras autour de sa taille, vaine tentative pour retenir la fée aux cheveux bleus. Elle se dégagea d'un geste sec, accélérant le pas, animée par une curiosité, un besoin de certitude sinistre.

Ils gisaient là, surélevés sur une charrette, les traits paisibles sous la caresse du soleil.

Levy se figea.

Son regard glissa sur les corps de Jett et Droy, couverts d'un linceul éblouissant sous le soleil, dissimulant les horribles blessures qui avaient provoqué leur mort. Un hématome formait encore une marbrure sur la pommette gauche de Jett, un peu boursoufflée. Une fracture, probablement, se cachait là-dessous, mais le sang avait coagulé bien trop vite.

Levy se reprocha brièvement sa curiosité savante, son pouvoir de déduction, à mesure qu'elle analysait ses amis, son esprit se détachant de la réalité flagrante pour s'attarder sur les détails.

Mais ils étaient morts.

C'était ce que lui martelait son cœur en battant si fort dans sa poitrine, un mouvement lent, comme ankylosé par le souffle glacial du vide, de la perte. C'était ce que lui grondaient ses entrailles où la douleur rampait, vicieuse. C'était ce que lui intimait tout son corps, jusque dans cette boule qui se formait de sa gorge, asphyxiante.

Elle avait oublié de respirer.

Autour d'elle, les murmures reprenaient elle percevait le chuchotis douloureux sans parvenir à vraiment les entendre, comme coupée du monde par le chagrin. Paralysée, elle fut incapable de réagir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, quand on lui présenta des excuses, quand on tenta de l'écarter. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur lancinante, incrustant chaque détail jusque dans ses cellules.

Levy réalisa alors qu'elle tordait ses doigts, encore et encore, dans un geste nerveux et tremblant. Elle baissa les yeux dessus à travers sa vision brouillée de larmes, elle les distingua à peine, ces petites menottes si menues, désormais rouges et blanches d'avoir été mal traitées. La douleur du traitement qu'elle leur imposait n'était qu'un écho distant, insignifiante, comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait.

Et si rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer de sa stupeur, si rien ne pouvait la faire quitter sa souffrance tétanisée, son nom, soufflé par une voix à peine audible, rauque et familière, la remit en mouvement.

Gajeel.

Elle le chercha du regard, prête à se jeter dans ses bras, trouver un semblant de réconfort dans ces bras puissants. Mais quand enfin ses prunelles rencontrèrent sa silhouette, elle crut que le coup final venait de lui être porté.

Elle se précipita sur lui, se jeta à genoux pour l'entourer de ses bras. Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage, le palpèrent avec frénésie, avant de glisser le long de son torse, évaluant les dégâts avec la ferveur du désespoir. L'horreur se peignit sur son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux lorsqu'elle avisa ce bras en moins, sectionné, la plaie calcinée autour d'un os noirci par les flammes. Gajeel suivit son regard, et signifia d'une voix très basse, empreinte de lassitude et de fatalité :

— Natsu a dû la cautériser…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure rauque suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre, pour la rassurer, sans qu'un mot n'en sortît il s'étouffa, cracha un peu de sang et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur.

Levy porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, la litanie qu'elle répétait sans même en avoir conscience, ces « non, non, non… » qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge, une prière aussi fébrile que stérile. Elle ne retrouva le silence que lorsqu'il leva une main faible vers elle, écartant quelques mèches bleues avec douceur. Ses mains retrouvèrent le torse de Gajeel, dont la respiration irrégulière grandissait les pires frayeurs.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Dragon Slayer, léger, sincère, peut-être teinté d'un soupçon d'ironie aussi. Encore une fois, il ouvrit la bouche, articula quelques mots sans émettre le moindre son, rendant hommage aux longs silences de leur relation.

Il ferma les yeux, et sous les paumes de Levy, son cœur cessa de battre.

**oOo**

Levy se réveilla en sursaut, étouffée par le sanglot qui naissait dans sa gorge.

Elle prit conscience de la froideur des draps à ses côtés, analysa son horrible cauchemar, chassant les brumes du sommeil. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, et le silence vrombissait dans ses oreilles. Sous ses yeux, les scènes défilèrent encore quelques instants avant de s'estomper, remplacés par l'obscurité paisible de sa chambre l'odeur du sang laissa place à celle familière de l'encre et du papier.

Mais les murmures défaits l'effleurèrent encore dans une caresse lugubre. Un vent sinistre secoua l'âme de la petite fée, qui se recroquevilla en grelottant d'inquiétude et de chagrin.


	12. Vivats

**Vivats**

— Levy !

La jolie fée bleue était avachie au coin du bar de la guilde, la tête dans les bras; ses cheveux, quelque peu négligés, s'étalaient sur le comptoir. Morose, elle releva la tête sans grand enthousiasme, soupçonnant un nouveau plan visant à lui remonter le moral. Mais quand elle vit un Natsu enthousiaste débarquer en beuglant qu'il était gonflé à bloc, Levy sembla reprendre vie. Son cœur se serra un peu dans l'expectative, sans qu'une vague sinistre ne l'envahisse comme lors de ses cauchemars.

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant, contraint entre l'impatience et l'appréhension, qu'elle franchit les portes de la guilde.

Elle fut instantanément accueillie par l'étreinte de Jett et Droy, qui se jetèrent sur elle sous les vivats des membres de la guilde. Ils étaient là, contre elle, vivants. Et cette simple constatation la fit éclater de rire; un rire clair et haut, transporté par la liesse, déserté de la nervosité de l'inquiétude. Ses meilleurs amis, les membres de son équipe, étaient revenus, et par la même occasion, Levy se sentait vivre à nouveau.

Quand ils la laissèrent finalement respirer – un peu à contrecœur – ils la gratifièrent de sourires contrits :

— On est désolés de t'avoir inquiétée, Levy…

— Heureusement que Gajeel est venu nous sortir d'affaire, quand même, compléta Jett.

Les deux mages lancèrent un regard reconnaissant au Dragon Slayer. L'animosité qui, pendant si longtemps, flottait entre eux, s'était quelque peu dissipée au cours de cette aventure. Levy secoua la tête, offrit son plus beau sourire à son amant. Ses prunelles pétillaient de bonheur, de fierté; elles soufflaient mille remerciements, convoyaient une cargaison de reconnaissance. Gajeel haussa les épaules, prétendant un « ce n'est rien », silencieux et étrangement humble. Levy se promit intérieurement de le taquiner à ce sujet, plus tard.

Elle reporta son attention sur ses deux amis d'enfance, et déclara sur un ton à mi-chemin entre le reproche et l'impatience :

— Eh bien, vous allez me raconter tout ça !

Une fois encore, elle se tourna vers Gajeel, sans même formuler sa question. Ils étaient bien au-delà de ça. Il grommela un « Si ça te chante », à peine audible, avant de les suivre à l'intérieur, faussement bougon.

Et tandis que Jett et Droy racontaient les péripéties de leurs mésaventures, Levy les écoutaient avec attention. Public alerte, elle s'étonnait, s'émerveillait, se fâchait au fil du récit, sans jamais en perdre une miette. Sous la table, elle avait collé ses chevilles délicates contre celles de Gajeel, sage et discrète, l'air de rien.

Mais les quelques regards qu'ils échangeaient en disaient long sur les retrouvailles à venir.


	13. Partition

**Partition**

Leur relation ressemblait à une partition de musique.

Un morceau lent, mesuré. Ponctué de longs silences. Mais les notes qui se dégageaient étaient toujours claires et pures, elles s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère de leurs existences comme un nouveau souffle, comme un accomplissement, un objectif atteint. C'était une mélodie qui vibrait d'un bonheur discret, d'un équilibre trouvé, d'une ponctuation nouvelle. Et si elle pouvait paraître étrange à tous les profanes, le couple y trouvait une paix et un naturel confortant.

C'était ce que ressentait Levy en cet instant, accoudée à la fenêtre de sa chambre alors qu'une aube sereine se levait sur la ville.

Elle savait qu'ils ne seraient que de bons amis à la guilde, discrets et proches à la fois, emportés par l'ambiance survoltée, grisés par l'amitié qui vibrait dans l'atmosphère, lien palpable entre les fées, joie constante. Puis viendrait l'heure se retrouver dans l'intimité de l'appartement du Dragon Slayer; finis les regards et frôlements discrets. C'était un quotidien agréable, une perspective qui donna le sourire à la jeune mage.

**oOo**

Levy se tenait debout devant le panneau d'affichage, à la recherche d'une mission solo à effectuer.

— J'ai besoin de toi pour une mission. Ça te dit, Crevette ?

Les paroles – au manque cruel de politesse – la surprirent. Le silence était si souvent de mise entre eux que ce genre de moments, publics et embarrassants, l'intimidaient au possible. Elle contempla Gajeel, la bouche entr'ouverte de stupeur. Il détourna le regard, se frotta la nuque en cherchant les mots justes, adopta la gestuelle un peu bourrue de l'homme fier mal à l'aise. Finalement, il lui tendit la feuille pour qu'elle pût lire le descriptif de la mission.

Mais par-delà l'attitude du Dragon Slayer, Levy discerna ses hésitations, ses pensées, ses doutes. Elle ressentait les mêmes choses à cet instant précis : ne serait-ce pas flagrant s'ils partaient en mission que tous les deux ? La prudence était mère de sûreté, certains disaient. D'un autre côté, la conversation tacite, alors qu'ils échangeaient un long regard, soufflait déjà mille promesses de se trouver seul à seul, sans avoir à se dissimuler, sans devoir se quitter à l'aube.

Après la cohabitation, ils avaient pris leurs distances. Désormais, il s'agissait davantage d'un besoin de se retrouver. Le fait que Levy habitât à Fairy Hills, qu'Erza fût d'une vigilance quasi-imparable et Mirajane d'une curiosité extrême n'aidait pas le couple à se voir. Une mission paraissait être l'occasion idéale pour se glisser hors des habitudes, douces mais parfois suffocantes.

Ils débattirent en silence encore quelques minutes et, finalement, Levy opina du chef.

**oOo**

La tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'un Gajeel traumatisé par les transports, bercée par les roulis du train, Levy contemplait le paysage embrasé par le crépuscule défiler, la musique toujours dans sa tête, dans l'un de ses passages les plus guillerets et entraînants. D'une main apaisante, elle en dessinait le rythme sur le bras de son amant, dans une futile tentative pour le calmer.


	14. Fracas

_Bon. Voilà un moment que je me suis absentée. Mais les quatre derniers textes qui terminent ce recueil sont enfin prêts ! Un par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. Celui-ci est moins centré sur les sentiments que les précédents, ainsi que le suivant. Je m'excuse par avance pour la qualité un peu moindre, c'est assez difficile de reprendre un recueil après tant de temps... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Fracas<strong>

C'était le fracas de la bataille, les rugissements et les cris, la souffrance et l'ivresse de la victoire. Les camps se faisaient face, se défiaient du regard avant de s'élancer dans le combat, faire couler le sang. Les armes, plus redoutables les unes que les autres, tourbillonnaient dans l'atmosphère, meurtrières. La danse des plus efficaces se transformait en un ouragan de dévastation.

Puissance mesquine, la magie crépitait dans l'air.

Levy serra brièvement le bras de Gajeel, désolée, blessée par tant de violence sans raison. Puis, son regard chocolat se détourna du massacre pour se fixer au-delà; majestueuses dans leur caractère sinistre, l'amalgame de tours, de pierre, de lierre et de métal s'élevait dans le ciel, surplombant la scène. Au sommet, elle imaginait parfaitement l'instigateur de cette comédie cruelle en train de contempler son œuvre, un marionnettiste dément qui se délectait de voir ces peuples s'entretuer.

Entre ses mains tremblantes, elle sentit les muscles de Gajeel se tendre à mesure qu'il serrait les poings. Elle leva la tête, porta les yeux sur lui, constata la fureur qui crispait son visage. Elle sentit les prunelles rougeoyantes glisser sur elle tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur morbide divertissement. Il la jaugeait, avec précaution, analysait sa détermination, sa force.

Levy n'avait pas l'intention de flancher.

Gajeel comptait bien la protéger.

Ils échangèrent finalement une œillade, celle des héros épris de justice; leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, partagés entre risques et grandeur, colère et terreur. Pas celle de son propre sort, mais cette peur pernicieuse qui se glissait dans les entrailles, bien plus douloureuse. Pas une crainte instinct, pas un sentiment à l'égocentrisme duveteux, mais la véritable inquiétude pour l'autre. Le tout se teintait d'une détermination sans faille.

La décision était déjà prise, hors de question d'attendre plus longtemps.

Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas commun.

— _Solid Script : Push Back_ !

Sous les inflexions du pouvoir de Levy, les lettres se matérialisèrent, grandirent, repoussèrent leurs ennemis en un large arc de cercle. Gajeel prit les devants, et d'un hurlement d'acier, entreprit d'écarter les combattants acharnés pour se frayer un passage dans les hostilités qui faisaient rage. Un léger moment de flottement laissa toutes les partis comme sonnés, comme si cette intrusion imprévue sur le terrain était une intervention des plus offusquantes. Puis ils revinrent à la charge, se jetant les uns sur les autres, certains essayant même de s'en prendre à Levy et Gajeel. Ce dernier parait tous les coups avec une efficacité redoutable pendant que le Dragon Slayer s'occupait de les garder saufs, Levy devait rédiger un sort qui garderait le marionnettiste prisonnier de son château, incapable d'user de sa magie malsaine.

C'était leur plan. Et leur détermination sans faille, leur confiance absolue en l'autre, cette harmonie singulière allaient les mener à la victoire. Levy se concentra sur son sort même dans le mugissement dément de l'affrontement, rassérénée par la tempête d'acier qui déferlait autour d'eux. Gajeel veillait sur elle.


	15. Crissements

_En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne et heureuse année !_

* * *

><p><strong>Crissements<strong>

* * *

><p>Enfin, ils pénétraient dans la sinistre tour.<p>

Levy était parvenue à s'y infiltrer après avoir passé des heures à trouver la faille dans le sort qui les tenait hors du le château du marionnettiste. Des heures que Gajeel avait employées à construire des murs et des cages d'acier afin d'empêcher les camps opposés de s'entretuer.

Ils gravissaient les escaliers à pas lents et mesurés, les sens à l'écoute; leurs bras se frôlaient et chacun trouvait du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Dans les couloirs sombres, dans le labyrinthe insane et glauque, Levy faisait tout son possible pour ignorer les horreurs dont chaque mur était orné; cadavres et marionnettes en tout genre, fruits d'expériences plus détestables les unes que les autres. La moindre de ces immondices lui donnait la nausée. Un frisson glacial serpenta dans son dos à la vision de sang ruisselant dans la volée d'escaliers suivante.

Elle pouvait sentir l'hémoglobine poisser ses chaussures et l'odeur de cadavre se faisait de plus en plus insupportable à mesure qu'ils poursuivaient leur ascension. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, le sang venait de cet endroit. Gajeel posa une main sur l'épaule de Levy pour lui intimer de ne pas bouger puis pénétra à dans la pièce. Il en ressorti livide et furieux, les poings serrés se durcissant. La jeune érudite posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de son compagnon, et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Étonnamment, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Pourtant, le marionnettiste devait les attendre; il avait dû voir, depuis le haut de sa tour, qu'ils tentaient d'arrêter ses agissements... Quel était donc le problème ? Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe et mal à l'aise traduisant leurs pensées similaires.

Le spectacle qui les attendait au sommet n'avait rien de dangereux, mais laissa la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus épouvantée, muette de dégoût et de stupéfaction. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Gajeel, lui, grinça des dents. Et quand un Dragon Slayer grinçait des dents, il émettait un crissement désagréable, comme si l'on frottait deux bouts d'acier l'un contre l'autre. Un bruit qui horripilait Levy mais qui traduisait que trop bien ce qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Frustration et colère. L'impossibilité de pouvoir régler son compte à cette ordure était profondément insatisfaisante.

Le marionnettiste était bien là. Il s'était pendu. Un rapide coup d'œil au grimoire qui trônait sur le bureau leur en apprit la raison : c'était la seule façon d'empêcher quiconque de rompre le sort jeté sur les villageois. Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans quelque journal intime, ils trouveraient la raison d'un tel comportement, quelles motivations se dissimulaient derrière une telle atrocité. Qui serait prêt à mettre fin à ses jours sinon pour un acte de vengeance ?

Gajeel prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis regarda Levy. Elle répondit à la question muette d'un hochement de tête : oui, elle ferait tout son possible pour briser cette malédiction. Aussitôt, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et plongea dans l'étrange grimoire, terrorisée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Gajeel s'assit à même le sol, contre sa chaise, gardien rassurant, source de courage sans fin. Seule, Levy aurait laissé le cadavre qui se balançait doucement la déconcentrer. Seule, elle n'aurait pas pu poursuivre son travail toute la nuit durant. Seule, elle se sentait faible. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Fébrile, Levy commença à prendre des notes, faisant crisser la plume de mauvaise qualité sur l'antique parchemin. Son amant trouva le son fort désagréable, mais ne prononça pas un mot, trouvant là un écho à l'horreur que lui inspirait la situation.


	16. Soupirs

_Chers lecteurs, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard, j'ai été un peu emportée dans la spirale des révisions...  
>Je réalise aussi que ce chapitre est légèrement OOC, puisque Levy ne complexe ordinairement pas. :) <em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Soupirs<strong>

Levy cherchait une robe.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de mariage d'Arzak et Biska, et c'était bien le genre d'événement qui se fêtait dignement. Elle poussa un profond soupir dans l'espoir de chasser l'épuisement dans lequel l'avait laissée sa mission avec Gajeel. Elle était toujours d'humeur morne, depuis l'histoire du marionnettiste. Mais satisfaite, aussi, car ils avaient sauvé la population de ces deux villages.

— Et celle-ci ? demanda Lucy en sortant une robe très courte au décolleté agréable et dont le vert délicat lui allait divinement bien au teint.

La mage aux cheveux bleus secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment que la coupe ne lui irait guère.

— Allons, tu ne peux pas dire non sans l'avoir essayée ! insista la blonde, tout en poussant son amie vers la cabine d'essayage.

Lucy voulait bien faire son objectif n'était nul autre que de rendre le sourire à son amie. Nombreux savaient combien la mission avait été rude. Levy se prêta au jeu, plus pour faire plaisir à son amie qu'autre chose, et surtout pour la tenir loin des questions embarrassantes. Surtout celles qui concerneraient Gajeel.

Elle poussa un soupir, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle ne remplissait pas la robe. Elle aurait été sublime sur quelqu'un comme Lucy ou Erza, des femmes avec une poitrine bien plus développée que la sienne. À bien y regarder, ses formes n'étaient pas tellement généreuses, discrètes. Sans être une planche à pain, elle se sentait un chouïa lésée par rapport à ses amies.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

N'importe quoi. Depuis quand se posait-elle ce genre de questions ? Sa poitrine ne l'avait jamais complexée – c'était plutôt Wendy qui faisait ce genre de réflexion. C'était puéril, inconcevable ! La jalousie ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts, pas plus que cette humeur morose qui venait de l'étreindre alors qu'une fête sublime se préparait. Après une absence de sept ans, ils allaient enfin pouvoir célébrer tous ensemble cet heureux événement.

Mais le même problème demeurait : elle n'avait pas de robe à porter.

**oOo**

— Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber, Lucy, on ne trouvera pas une robe adaptée, soupira la fée dotée de la magie des mots.

Le visage de la blonde se peignit de découragement.

— Mais où donc trouves-tu tes habits d'ordinaire ?

Visiblement, pas dans les mêmes boutiques que Lucy. Au moins, Levy pouvait se réjouir qu'Erza était trop occupée pour se joindre à elles.

— Bah, j'allais chez Cute Jelly, mais ils ont fermé…

— Mais comment tu vas faire, alors ?

— T'en fais pas, je vais bien trouver quelque chose dans mes placards !

Et Levy offrit son sourire le plus optimiste à son amie. Il n'y avait pas de quoi dramatiser si sa robe n'était pas flambant neuve pour l'occasion. Même si elle aurait voulu voir la réaction de Gajeel si elle faisait un peu plus d'efforts pour s'habiller pour une fois.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirent au revoir, Lucy insistant bien sur le fait que Levy devait absolument l'appeler au moindre problème. Les crises de garde-robe étaient des menaces à prendre au sérieux et elle demanderait à Virgo et Aries de lui confectionner quelque chose.

**oOo**

Une fois rentrée à Fairy Hills, Levy se sentit incroyablement lasse. Elle mit de la musique pour emplir l'atmosphère, elle plongea dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre, ouvrit quelques livres pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas confectionner une robe faites de mots ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Bref, elle explora toutes les possibilités avant de se rendre d'un pas traînant dans sa salle de bain, déterminée à prendre une douche bien méritée.

Mais une fois face à son miroir, juste en sous-vêtement, le découragement la gagna. Agacée, elle se pinça les hanches en maugréant, comme quoi elle aurait pu avoir plus de formes. Son auto évaluation absolument stérile et superficielle lui arracha un énième soupir. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce genre de choses ?

Une silhouette massive surgit derrière elle et Levy glapit de surprise, avant de reconnaître Gajeel dans le reflet.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Le sourire narquois qu'il lui rendit lui signifiait qu'il était là depuis un bout de temps. Rougissant d'embarras, elle lui lança un regard accusateur, soupira une énième fois avant de se tourner vers lui pour le mettre à la porte. D'un regard furibond, elle souligna combien sa crise existentielle ne le regardait pas, et elle entreprit de le pousser hors de la salle de bain.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon.

Du bout des doigts, il dessina la courbe élégante et gracile de sa nuque, rappelant à la jeune mage combien il avait apprécié l'embrasser juste là le matin au réveil. Puis il posa sa paume contre sa clavicule, laissant le bout de ses doigts remonter vers sa gorge; ô combien il appréciait sentir le pouls battre en fanfare sous la peau fine de son cou, y nicher son nez, l'y taquiner… Là, déjà, il pouvait deviner la respiration qui s'accélérait, le cœur qui palpitait par sa simple proximité. Il planta son regard rougeoyant dans le sien. Les prunelles de Levy le suppliait de l'aimer, de la réconforter et il ne se fit pas prier. Son autre main se glissa sur sa taille, s'attarda sur ses hanches, glissa sur ses cuisses, sur ses fesses. Ses mains effleurèrent sa poitrine et la moue de son amante lui apprit que cette dernière était visiblement sa grande source d'inquiétude. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se moqua d'elle et frôla ses lèvres. Moquerie ? Invitation ? Les deux probablement, car il prévoyait une douce et longue torture pour lui prouver combien il s'agissait d'elle et d'aucune autre, qu'elle était mignonne et non vulgaire. Qu'il tenait à elle. Et que les seuls soupirs qu'il voulait entendre étaient ceux d'extase, ceux que lui-même provoquerait.

Non pas besoin de mots.

Juste des soupirs, encore.

Et des corps qui frémissent.


	17. Silence

**Silence**

C'était un rêve étrange.

Dépourvu de son et empreint de magie, il emplissait son être de plénitude avec suavité et certitude. Un peu comme si le subconscient de Levy lui écartait les voiles du futur. Elle s'était sentie vieille et fatiguée, puis sereine et reposée. Et durant tout ce temps, elle distinguait aussi la présence calme et puissante d'un Gajeel assagi par les années, une force de la nature.

Le réveil fut tout aussi bizarre, les sensations diverses se mêlant en la laissant confuse. Jusqu'où ce rêve était-il réel ? S'agissait-il d'un signe quelconque ? Un rêve aux allures de paradis, pourtant, dépeignant la fin de son existence avec douceur et intensité, avec des couleurs si agréables, avec des odeurs si enchanteresses, et une forme retrouvée alors qu'elle posait pour la première fois les yeux sur l'éden des fées. Et surtout, surtout, Gajeel qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés.

Croyait-elle à un pareil paradis ? Elle était une érudite et la question, bien que tournée sous tous les angles, ne semblait pas avoir de réponse concrète. Elle songea à Mavis, à des théories magiques aussi, mais c'était juste de la torture cérébrale. Elle pourrait demander à Cana de lire les cartes, mais là encore, le doute était permis, en dépit du respect et de la confiance qu'elle accordait à son amie.

Vieillir auprès de Gajeel.

L'idée s'imposait à elle, improbable, trop belle pour être vraie. Pour commencer, il était un Dragon Slayer. Il vivrait que trop vieux, comme Natsu, son âge n'était que trop incertain. Et leur métier ! Mages de Fairy Tail, affrontant maints dangers ! Une mort violente ne serait pas une surprise.

Un simple rêve la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Elle fixait encore le plafond de sa chambre, immobile, lorsque Jet et Droy firent leur apparition, s'insurgeant – et s'inquiétant, probablement – de son retard. Elle ne leur répondit que vaguement, sans parvenir à sortir de sa torpeur. Ils mentionnèrent le fait, étrange, que Gajeel aussi avait l'air bien rêveur ce jour-ci tout en quittant la pièce.

La journée s'écoula et Levy ne trouva pas la force de bouger, de penser, de vivre. Elle restait là à s'interroger sans trouver de réponse, à se remémorer les moindres détails de son rêve, à essayer de s'imprégner de son souvenir, du bonheur simple qu'elle avait éprouvé, de cette paix sans limite qui l'habitait alors. Et l'amour dont elle débordait, un amour mature, simple, sans concession. Une sorte de perfection surnaturelle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle entendit le son du loquet qu'on abaissait. Gajeel venait d'arriver et il ouvrit la fenêtre au-dessus du lit. La brise crépusculaire fit frissonner Levy, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour laisser une place à son amant sur son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos à ses côtés. Elle se glissa contre lui, respirant son odeur, savourant la chaleur de sa peau, contemplant les ombres qui dansaient sur son visage.

— Ce rêve… murmura-t-il en guise de commencement.

Levy glissa sa main menue dans la paume de Gajeel, l'intimant au silence. Il n'y avait aucun son dans ce songe. Et elle ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait fait le même. Elle voulait juste se délecter de sa présence, revivre ce paradis en sa présence, ne pas s'arrêter à un rêve mais transposer ce fantasme sibyllin dans la vie réelle.

Il la serra contre lui en guise de nouvelle promesse tacite. Il ne la quitterait pas. Jamais.

Et seul le silence fut témoins de leurs vœux.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien voilà, les amis. Je finis officiellement mon premier recueil. En fait, c'est la première fois que je finis une fic, je suis un peu émue, je vous avoue. N'étant pas une grande adepte et encore moins une experte en fins heureuses, il faudra vous contenter du songe énigmatique de nos deux mages. :)<br>Sinon, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, hein ! Vous pourrez me retrouver ailleurs que pour Silence is the rule (si, si, je vous jure, j'écris d'autres choses !) et si une inspiration soudaine me vient concernant Gajeel et Levy, je publierai ! Il s'agira seulement d'un autre thème que celui de la relation tacite. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes lectures d'ici là, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie ! Merci à Temi-Chou aussi pour son travail de bêta (possible édition des trois derniers chapitres pour correction, d'ailleurs). Pour les retardataires, vos commentaires, impressions et critiques diverses me feront très plaisir et je tâcherai d'y répondre. :)_


End file.
